Bleeding Horizon
by Santoryuu-Zoro
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are being targeted by a group of bounty hunters. Zoro gets drugged and kidnapped, his swords stolen, and his captors will stop at nothing to force Luffy's whereabouts out of him. Zoro-torture, gen.
1. Drugged

"Oi, gimme a bottle of grog." Zoro said to the barman.

"I'm gonna have 't get some from the back. Wait a mo'." replied the barman with a weird smile. He reappeared a moment later with the bottle already open. Zoro grabbed it, payed, and gulped it down.

"Ugh, that's some pretty bad brew." he said, disgusted, and left. While he was walking, he looked up at the sky. It was late afternoon. Suddenly he collided with something.

"Oi! Watch it Marimo!" Zoro looked back down. His vision swayed.

"Eh? Oh..It's you shit-cook. Watch where you're going." He turned and walked away. Sanji watched him go with a raised eyebrow. There was something wrong. He saw the swordsman stumble and lean against a wall. He got back up and he turned into an alley way.

Sanji snorted and walked away.

'He's probably just drunk, the idiot.' He went along and finished his shopping. It was getting dark, he was supposed to be back by now. But then it dawned on him. _Zoro didn't get drunk_. He ran back to where they bumped into each other and ran into the alley that he saw him enter. He was running through it but then he tripped. He remained his composer and didn't fall. He looked back to see what he tripped on. He saw what looked like a log but looking closer he saw it was a leg. This leg was under a bunch of boxes. He pushed them aside. He gasped. Under all the cardboard was Zoro, bloody and bruised.

* * *

**Good or not, please review!**


	2. The Awakening

**Well, here's chapter 2. Hope its not a failure. Please review, good or not! Sorry the last one was so short. I didn't realize it was.

* * *

**

Sanji shook him. Zoro didn't respond, he was unconscious. Sanji pushed aside more boxes so he was able to get the swordsman up.

_ What in the world happened to this guy?_ Sanji thought to himself. He hoisted Zoro up and held him aloft so his boots just scraped the ground. _I better get back to the ship soon or I won't be able to see where I am going. This town is like a maze already._ He quickly grabbed his bags and went back the way he came.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard a voice behind him.

"He's with you is he?" Sanji turned around to see an old lady, looking at him, a smile and a grimace playing at her features.

"..Yes"

"I saw it all. He put up a good fight that one." she said nodding at Zoro.

"What are you talking about?"

"The W.S.B.H."

"The what?"

"The Weapon Snatching Bounty Hunters. They obviously wanted that poor mans swords. His bounty also. He likes his swords, that one. They jumped down on him, they did. He didn't like that, but not able to do much about it though, drugged I suppose. Kept almost falling over and all. When they grabbed his white sword he nearly beserk. Don't like the W.S.B.H, I don't. Someone else doesn't either. Flash a light and they lay on the ground, a bang n' they were gone."

_How'd this idiot end up getting himself drugged?_

"Bounty Hunters?" He looked down at the Zoro's waist. All of his swords were missing. _The guy's gonna crack when he wakes up. And that's the last thing we need. A cranky swordsman and bounty hunters._

"Do you think that they will keep tracking us?"

"Yes. I do."

"Great. Do you know how I can get to the port?"

The old woman didn't answer, because the old woman was no longer there.

"Eh? Where'd she go? Weird old lady."

It must have taken him at least 20 minutes to find his way back because it was getting pretty dark out, but he got there nevertheless. Nami was there to greet him when he walked on board.

"Sanji! Where were you? I thought we agreed to be back here before sun down! Everyone came back hours ago! Oh, and have you seen Zoro? He probably got himself lost again. Could you-" She spotted Zoro." Oh my god, what happened?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. We should get Chopper though."

"Everyone else is asleep, but I'll wake them up." She opened the hatch to the men's quarters."CHOPPA! Wake up!" The little doctor sqeaked and fell off his hammock The others awoke too._  
_

_"_Nh...What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"It's Zoro! He's hurt!"

Chopper picked himself off the floor and scrambled up the ladder, closely followed by the others. Chopper ran over to Zoro and took some bandages out of his bag. He checked Zoro's wounds and bandaged them up.

"None of his wounds are very serious, he's just unconscious."

"That's good." said Nami, "So Sanji, was it marines?"

"No, I found him like this in an alleyway. Then an old lady spotted me coming out and said she saw what happened." Sanji told them all that he had heard.

Nami gasped. "Bounty Hunters? And they took his swords? AND he was drugged!"

"This means Zoro and Luffy are in danger. They might also want your Clima Tact though Nami." said Chopper, applying the last bandage to Zoro's arm.

Usopp chuckled,"Yes, everyone wants The Great Captain Usopp's marvelous inven-Ah! I'll be in danger!"

"It would be the Clima Tact they want, not you Usopp." said Chopper. Usopp gave a sigh of relief. Chopper used Heavy Point and carefully picked Zoro up. He walked over to a door, opened it and placed him on the same bed that Luffy occupied after being frozen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They didn't have to wait long for Zoro to regain consciousness. It was around noon when Chopper walked into the room, the same time Zoro slowly sat up.

"Ah Zoro! How are you feeling?" Chopper asked.

"I'm fine." he replied, "Just hungry. Has that shit-cook made food yet?"

"Oh, yeah. It's lunchtime now."

Zoro got up, wincing a bit, but standing all the same.

"Be careful, please Zoro! You got a pretty bad cut on your arm."

"Yes, I will Chopper." Zoro said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He entered the galley where the crew was eating.

"Oh, Zoro, good to see you're awake. How are you?" asked Nami, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Zoro sat down."I'm fine. Oi, cook, what kind of shit did you make today?"

"Haha very funny Marimo. It's duck. Eat it all or I'll kick you ass."

"You'd try and and kick my ass anyway, not that you could."

"Moss head."

"Dartboard-brow."

"Bastard."

"Womanizer."

"Shitty swordsman."

"Okay!" yelled Nami,"Stop fighting or I'll kick _your_ ass."

Zoro just glared at the both of them as Sanji gave him his plate.

"So, Zoro, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Nami asked. Zoro's features seemed to harden.

"Yes. My swords were stolen." he said in a icy monotone voice.

"Those people were bounty hunters that also steal weapons. We would leave now, to make it harder to follow us but, the log pose won't set for about 5 days."

"Good." He ate his food and walked out. He sat down by the railing on the side of the ship and closed his eyes.

-o-oooo-o-

Zoro didn't even look like he was sleeping. He looked dead, if anything. He was still breathing and his skin was the same color but you couldn't see him breathing. He was silent and unmoving. The crew was a bit worried. They had never seen him act like this. Zoro without his swords was like sandwich without bread. When he woke up, he went for a walk...to think. That was not one of the things on Zoro's normal To-do list.

But Zoro didn't return. They waited hours and he still wasn't back. They were starting to get worried. What if he had been taken by the W.S.B.H?

"I say we go look for him." offered Nami.

"Yosh. Lets look for Zoro." said Luffy.

"I think it would be better for you to say here, Luffy."

"Why?" he whined.

"We don't want you getting taken away. You have a bounty also remember? Sanji, I will take that way,"she said pointing in a direction off the ship."And Usopp and Chopper will take the other way."

"I will go where-ever the lovely Nami-san wishes me too!" declared Sanji.

"Alright then,"she said, ignoring Sanji,"Luffy, promise you'll stay here?"

Luffy nodded, sulkily.

"Good. Then lets go. Meet back here in an hour at the most."

The other group nodded and they split up.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was longer. If you want me to I will update as soon as I can. Please review. I won't update if you don't review. As you can tell, I'm not very good at making long chapters. I have the webpage in half so I can do more things at one time and so it looks longer then it actually is. Even if I had it differently I still would be pretty bad at doing it. Well, thanks if you have and will reviewed. This will turn into a Zoro-torture fic so if you don't like that, well. You might not like it. I'm still improving, so sorry if it's bad. You should have seen what I did on paper last year. Sorry, saying to much. I'll shut up.**

**Spater,**

** Santoryuu-zoro**

**---------------------------**

**Silence is golden, but noise is platinum. **

**(That's my line!I will be adding a different one every chapter and please don't use it without asking.)**


	3. Scent

** I don't really know what to do with this story anymore. I don't want to abandon it though, so don't worry. I'll get through it! Sorry, this chapters going to be really short, but better than not updating at all, right? I'm probably gonna take a long time updating each chapter since I'm still working on my other fic; The Ticking Time Bomb. Just warning you. Oh, and yes, I agree with one of the reviews about Zoro being pretty OOC last chapt. I realize that now. Whoops. **

* * *

'Where is the shitty bastard?' thought Sanji, as he walked through the woods with Nami. When he thought about it, he didn't really care. He was with Nami without the other members of his idiot crew. Sanji smiled to himself.

"Let's try this way." said Nami, nodding her head to her left.

"Hai, Nami-swaaaaan!"

"This isn't the time for that Sanji-kun."

"Hai, Nami-swan."

They had been searching for about ten minutes without any sign of a green head. The woods were getting thicker and they were in danger of getting lost.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper weren't having any more luck than the other two. There was practically nothing in front of them. Chopper had been sniffing the air for any scent of Zoro for the past 45 minutes, while Usopp looked through his goggles. Since they were looking ahead of them and not down, they didn't realize what was under them until Usopp sneezed, causing his head to jerk downward.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Usopp, and Chopper looked too. Under them was a pool of blood, oozing through the cracks in the road and running towards Usopp's shoe. Chopper sniffed it tentatively, but then nodded.

"It's Zoro's."

"Damn, why couldn't he stay put?" He rubbed his nose and jabbed his thumb towards the direction of the ship." We should go back to the ship. It's been an hour and we need to tell them what we found." Chopper nodded fervently and they hurriedly headed towards Merry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The news of Zoro's blood came only slightly as a surprise. Nami had half expected something like that to happen, but cursed herself for letting the swordsman go anyway. Luffy was as angry as an captain would be at his nakama getting abducted, and proposed that they go get him, but this strategy was shot down because of the fact that they didn't know where he was. Obviously, this wasn't what Luffy wanted to hear. Chopper noted that he could only give a general direction of which way Zoro might be from the scent of the blood since there were so many strong scents hanging around.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

His head felt heavy and he could hardly move. Only faint noises danced around his ears, and the ground under him was cold and hard. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before he could see clearly. He was in a small cell with no windows and thick bars closing off the opening in front of him. He tried to move his arm, but realized that his hands were handcuffed behind him. Foot steps echoed in his cell and they became gradually louder, obviously heading in his direction. A figure appeared on the other side, but he couldn't really see his face because of the lighting. The man spoke though, his voice smooth, but even sounded dangerous,

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Welcome to headquarters. I hope you like you're cell, Roronoa Zoro."


	4. Revamp Sneak Peak

**Hi! I'm so sorry! You probably thought this was a chapter! I wish it was... Don't worry! My stories are ALWAYS on my mind! I'll get one up someday. **

**I'm just redoing my old chapters since they're utterly disgusting. So poorly written. I was young, sue me. But I'm better! I hope...**

**This is also kinda just to let people know that I am still indeed alive. This is a sneak peak of what I'm doing to my stuff. If you recall the first chapter, this is part of what it will actually be.**

Small pebbles crunched under his feet at he walked down the crowded street. The broken shards of glass shone brightly from the reflections of the nearby shops and houses. Though it was starting to dim, it was still not night. He was glad it wasn't night. Nighttime meant regrouping back at the ship.

Roronoa Zoro just wanted a drink. All in all, that wasn't much to ask for. Considering the amount of drunk pirates and citizens in the road, it wouldn't be to hard to get. There were at least 3 bars that he could see from where he was at the moment. Picking a bar was like picking wife. It was that important. He searched though his thoughts and tried to determine his current needs. A good bar fight was always a nice relief of stress, but he, surprisingly, was not in such a mood. Anything too reputable was probably also out of the question, considering he had a limited amount of money he could spend on booze.

Booze was pricy. Even more booze was more pricy.

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, then stuck out his left pointer finger at random. He opened his eyes. He was pointing to the one at the end. Might as well, he figured.

Just as he was about to push the doors open, a bulky lump of something came flying out towards him. His lightning reflexes stepped him aside just in time to avoid getting smashed in the face. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that it was some drunk-to-the-bone loser.

The drunk suddenly lashed out and grabbed Zoro's leg.

"C-care to spare a few beli fer a p-poor soul?" he gurgled, eyes crossed and nose very red.

Zoro shook him off ruffly, "Whatever, old man."

He entered for real this time and left the drunk watching him wistfully from behind. It was crowded, but that was a good thing. Empty, unpopular bars were often unoccupied for a reason. His heavy black boots tread swiftly and silently to an open seat directly at the counter. A couple feet away, the bartender was busy cleaning glass cups with a filthy looking rag. He tapped a couple fingers on the wood to get the bartender's attention.

He glanced in Zoro's direction and held up a finger to indicate _Just a moment._

**Thank you for reading! If you did. I'll never forget this story! Never!**


End file.
